1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an image processing system, and more particularly, to an image processing system in which image data are stored and processed as required so as to be outputted as a hard copy.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
An image processing system has been developed in which not only are original image data read with an image reading unit, but also image data formed with a personal computer ("PC") and image data received through a facsimile ("FAX") are processed as required. The processed image data thus are outputted, as hard copies, by the same image outputting unit. One example of the image processing system is shown in FIG. 15.
The image processing system, as shown in FIG. 15 comprises storage unit 65, PC 61, bit-mapping circuit 62, image reading unit 64, FAX 63, image outputting unit 67, and control unit 66.
Storage unit 65, comprising a page memory and/or a hard disk ("HD"), is adapted to temporarily store image data. Storage unit 65 also is used in performing various editing operations, such as a masking process of removing part of an image, a trimming process of extracting part of an image, and a cutting and pasting process in which the image of a selected area of an original is cut out and pasted in a selected area of a second original.
PC 61 has an input unit comprising a keyboard and a pointing device, and an output unit comprising a color CRT (cathode ray tube). The units are used to form documents, patterns, tables, etc.
Bit-mapping circuit 62 codes data provided by PC 61 into a bit map.
The image reading unit 64 has a line sensor made up of a CCD (charge-coupled device) and its drive circuit. Image reading unit 64 outputs each pixel as digital image data having a predetermined number of bits.
FAX 63 converts code data received through a telephone line, such as CCITT code data, into image data.
Image outputting unit 67 makes a hard copy according to image data received. Image outputting unit 67 includes, for instance, a black color developing unit, and when necessary, a single or a plurality of color developing units.
Control unit 66 comprises a microcomputer that controls the operation of the image processing system according to a copy job formed by a user's interface ("UI", not shown). Thus, control unit 66 controls the processing of image data stored in the page memory.
The image processing system includes PC 61, image reading unit 64 and FAX 63 to form digital image data. All of these devices commonly use image outputting unit 67.
Where the copy job formed by the UI is to output the image data as a hard copy formed by PC 61, control unit 66 supplies the image data formed by PC 61 to image outputting unit 67. If, in this operation, the output of PC 61 is bit map data, then it is applied to the image outputting unit 67 as it is. On the other hand, if the output of PC 61 is code data, it is applied to image outputting unit 67 after being bit-mapped by bit-mapping circuit 62.
When the copy job formed by the UI is to output, as a hard copy, the image data of an original read with image reading unit 64, control unit 66 applies the output of image reading unit 64 to image outputting unit 67.
When the copy job is to output, as a hard copy, the image data received through FAX 63, control unit 66 supplies the image data, which is bit-mapped and decoded by FAX 63, to image outputting unit 67.
When an instruction is made to perform a process of masking a selected area of an image read with image reading unit 64, control unit 66 operates as follows. Control unit 66 writes the image data, which has been received from the image reading unit 64, in storage unit 65. The image data thus written is applied to image outputting unit 67 after being subjected to masking in storage unit 65.
The conventional image processing system as shown in FIG. 15, however, has no function for rotating an image. Accordingly, the editing operations applicable to an image are limited in content, and it is difficult to improve the productivity of the system as a whole.
For example, the maximum size of an original document that can be read with the image reading unit 64 is A3. A problem arises if the image processing system is required to take two A3 size originals and to print them out on one A3 size recording sheet. As shown in FIG. 16(A), the A3 size original 70 is read beginning with the short side. Because the system cannot rotate an image read, the images of the two A3 size originals must be reduced by 50%, and printed out on one A3 size recording sheet, as shown in FIG. 16(B), where reference numerals 71 and 72 designate the images of the two A3 size originals reduced in the above-described manner. As shown in FIG. 16(B), however, the resulting image will have blank area 73.
In this specification, the terms "lateral recording sheets" and "lateral reading" are intended to mean that a recording sheet is fed, or an original is read beginning with its short side. Similarly, the terms "longitudinal recording sheets" and "longitudinal reading" are intended to mean that a recording sheet is fed, or an original is read beginning with its long side.
Assume that A4 size lateral recording sheets and A4 size longitudinal recording sheets are loaded in image outputting unit 67. If an A4 size original is read with image reading unit 64 in the lateral direction, and the image of the original is outputted as a hard copy by image outputting unit 67, the A4 size lateral recording sheets will be used. If the supply of lateral recording sheets is used up, an alarm will be given to request that the operator replenish the A4 size lateral recording sheets. With the conventional system, therefore, it is necessary to perform the troublesome and time consuming operation of replenishing the image outputting unit with recording sheets even though A4 size longitudinal recording sheets are available. Thus, the productivity of the conventional system is relatively low.
In general, FAX 63 receives an A4 size lateral image. When the received images are to be printed out by image outputting unit 67 and no A4 size lateral recording sheets are loaded in image outputting unit 67, an alarm will be given to request the operator to replenish the unit 67 with the recording sheets.
Thus, the copying operation of the conventional image processing system is carried out only when recording sheets are available in the image outputting unit which are the same size and are read in the same direction as the image. Therefore, when recording sheets are placed in a direction different from the direction of reading an original, even if they are the same size as the image outputted, it is necessary to perform the troublesome operation of replenishing the image outputting unit with recording sheets.